prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Ohio Versus Everything
Ohio Versus Everything ou OI4K é um grupo de wrestling profissional formada por Sami Callihan, Madman Fulton e pelos irmãos Dave Crist e Jake Crist. Trabalha no circuito independente dos Estados Unidos e para a Impact Wrestling, onde a dupla é conhecida como oVe. Carreira *Início *Buckeye Pro Wrestling (2004) *Heartland Wrestling Association (2004–presente) *Mudança de nome e Ring of Honor (2006–2007) *Combat Zone Wrestling (2011–2012; 2014–presente) *Juggalo Championship Wrestling (2010–presente) *Big Japan Pro Wrestling (2013) *Retorno a Ring of Honor (2017) *Impact Wrestling (2017-presente) No wrestling *'OI4K' **'Finishing tag team moves' ***''Killing Spree'' (Diving stomp by Dave to an opponent's buttocks into a spike kneeling reverse piledriver by Jake) *'The Irish Airborne' **'Finishing tag team moves' ***''Irish Air Raid'' (Diving stomp by Dave to an opponent's head followed by a fireman's carry slam by Jake onto Dave's knees) ***''Irish Coffee'' (Diving stomp by Dave to an opponent's buttocks into a spike piledriver by Jake) *'Ring Rydas' **'Signature tag team moves' ***Running spear in the corner by Blue followed by an aided enzuigiri by Red ***Shoot kick to the face of a leaning opponent by Red followed by a springboard moonsault by Blue ***Double knee facebreaker by Blue followed by a slingshot somersault senton by Red *'Apelidos' ** "The King Of Dayton" (Dave) ** "The Prince Of Dayton" (Jake) ** "Human Gif Machine" (Dave) ** "The Artist" (Jake) *'Música de entrada' **'Ohio is for Killers' ***'"Gutshot"' de Hail To The King **'Irish Airborne' ***'"Walking Dead"' de Dropkick Murphys ***'"Dead To Rights"' de DevilDriver – Jake Crist ***'"We Are 138"' de The Misfits – Dave Crist **'The Ring Rydas' ***'"Duk Da Fuk Down"' de Psychopathic Rydas Campeonatos e prêmios *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Tag Team Championship (4 vezes) *'Alpha-1 Wrestling' ** A1 Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'American Pro Wrestling Alliance' **APWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) **CZW Wired TV Championship (2 vezes) – Jake (1) e Dave (1) **Best of the Best 16 – Dave *'Destination One Wrestling' **D1W Tag Team Championship (1 vez) **Harvest Cup (2014) – Dave *'Impact Wrestling' :*Impact World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Jake e Dave :*Impact World Championship (1 vez) - com Callihan *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) – Jake **HWA Tag Team Championship (6 vezes) **HWA Hearland Cup (2011) – Jake *'Infinity Pro Reign' **Infinity Pro Duos Championship (1 vez) *'Insanity Pro Wrestling' **IPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) – Jake **IPW Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) **IPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (5 vezes) – Dave (2) e Jake (3) **IPW Super Junior Heavyweight Tournament (2004, 2005, 2006) – Dave (2004, 2006) e Jake (2005) *'IWA East Coast' **IWA East Coast Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) – Dave *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **JCW Tag Team Championship (5 vezes) *'Northwest Ohio Wrestling' **NOW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) – Dave **Glass City Tournament (2016) – Dave *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI classificou Jake na posição 312 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 2015. **PWI classificou Dave na posição 306 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 2015. *'Rockstar Pro Wrestling' **Rockstar Pro Championship (2 vezes) – Jake (1) e Dave (1) **Rockstar Pro American Luchacore Championship (1 vez) – Dave **Rockstar Pro Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – Jake e Aaron Williams **Cicero Cup (2014, 2015) – Jake *'Style Battle' **Style Battle #1 – Dave *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' **XICW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – Aaron Williams, Dave Crist, Dezmond Xavier, Kyle Maverick, Trey Miguel e Zachary Wentz. Ligações externas *The Irish Airborne no CAGEMATCH I